


Kings of the World

by BluejayKouhai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Charlie is too good for this world, Diego and Luke and supportive best friends, Fluff, King of the world - Freeform, M/M, sad charlie, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Alex isn't comfortable with PDA. Charlie is a PDA kind of person. They find a mutual ground.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Kings of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Candian_31 for giving me this prompt idea. I hope that it turns out the way that you hope for. I want to try writing more fluff in the future so this was a good start for me. This is set before prom but after the riot. Hopefully I didn’t get any facts wrong. I have a solid belief that the football team thinks of Charlie as a ball of sunshine that needs to be protected.

Alex is gnawing on his pen while looking at the textbook for the tenth time this period. Alex absolutely hated math and nothing could make him like it. Well maybe someone could. Charlie was sitting next to him reading a book for his English class. This was possibly why he couldn’t read his textbook, but he didn’t really mind.

After a few minutes Charlie puts his hand on Alex’s thigh, which made Alex jump a bit. Alex gently pushes Charlie’s hand off, which didn’t go unnoticed. Charlie quickly looked at Alex thinking that he did something wrong. “I-I'm sorry I didn’t mean to do anything. I just thought…” Charlie quickly stammered trying to apologize to Alex. 

“Charlie it’s okay. It's just that I don’t really like being touched… Don't get me wrong I like you. A lot. It’s just that...I don't know who or what I am right now. I didn’t really get that chance to figure myself out. Being physical when we’re alone is different than being physical in public. Just give me some time. Please.” Alex felt bad. He knows that Charlie is a super affectionate person. He knows that he is physically affectionate with people who he is not dating, let alone his own boyfriend. 

“Alex it’s okay. I understand and I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.” Charlie gave him a bright smile, but behind it he was a little saddened by the fact that he is not able to show his boyfriend the love he deserves. As the bell rings signaling that the next period is starting they both pack up. “I’ll call you later,” Charlie tells Alex as he walks out the room. “Yeah, okay.” 

Charlie’s next period is PE, and when he walks in he goes straight to his locker to get dressed. Luke and Diego are already dressed out and just talking next to their locker. Once they see Charlie walk in they notice how he wasn’t his usual cheery self. “St. George you good?” Luke asks as they approach him. As Charlie heard this he knew that he wasn’t good. He rested his head on his locker for a second. 

“Not really, Alex doesn’t really like being physical in public. I get it, but I just want to hold him sometimes, and it's a bit frustrating, but I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.” Charlie sighed, while still leaning against his locker. 

“He’s been through a lot of things. Remember when he tried pushing you away to protect you. I don't think he would’ve done all that if he didn’t, at least, really like you. So just give him a bit of time, dude. He’ll come around. Who wouldn’t want a ball of sunshine like you in their life?” Charlie just laughed a bit at that comment. Luke and Diego put their hand on his shoulder for reassurance. “Yeah, I’m just overthinking this. You’re right. Thanks.” Charlie shyly smiles back in gratitude.   
A few hours after school ends, Charlie picks up his phone to call Alex. When Alex doesn’t respond he shoots him a quick message, and waits a little. Charlie realizes that Alex’s phone must be on silence, because Alex never takes this long to respond to him. Charlie figures that Alex must feel guilty about what happened today. This makes Charlie feel bad, and goes straight to the pier. 

Alex is staring across the bay thinking about what had happened with Charlie. He so wants to be like any other high school student and be able to hold Charlie like a normal relationship. But he knows how fucked up he is and knows that he can never have a normal relationship. Alex’s thoughts run wild. “I knew something like this would happen. I knew that if I let myself be happy it’ll ruin everything. Charlie should just find someone else. Someone who can satisfy his needs and someone who isn't broken.” Alex was thinking out loud, not really caring who around would hear him. 

“I don't want anyone else,” Charlie said into Alex’s ear as he wraps his arms around Alex’s torso. “I want you, and I know that you aren’t comfortable with public displays of affection, but I just feel like you needed a hug right now.” Instead of protesting Alex leans into Charlie, knowing that he needs this right now. 

“How did you find me?” Alex’s was kind of exhausted from thinking too much, but felt warm in Charlie’s arms. He felt safe. Something that he hasn’t felt in a while. 

“I figured you would be here.” Charlie paused looking at the water. “This is where you come to think. Come to think of it, this is the spot where you were breaking my heart.” 

Alex just kind of sighed thinking at the memory. He knew that he was hurting the boy, but he thought that a little pain then, would save him from a lifetime of pain now. How wrong he was. “Yeah… I just didn’t want you to lose who you are because of a little crush you had on me. But when I found you on the ground I knew I couldn’t lose you.” 

“It wasn’t just some little crush. You are the love of my life Alexander. I’m glad that I had to get a concussion to have you see that.” Charlie was smiling into Alex’s head. “I’m also glad to see how far you have come since then.” 

“For one you scared the shit of out of me. So don't do that again, but what do you mean ‘how far I have come’?” Alex was confused about the last part. 

Alex could hear a little chuckle coming from the top of his head. “What I mean is that the first time I did this king-of-the-world thing, you did everything in your power to push me away, but now you are able to be comfortable with something like this in public.” Alex never thought of it like that. He never really saw himself as someone who would ever be comfortable with something like this.

“Well it’s because I’m not fucking Kate Winslet.” Alex hashed out, but didn’t budge from their position. 

“No you are not, because you are so much better looking.” This earned a little smile from Alex that made Charlie smile even more. “But what I'm trying to say is that physical affection is how I show love. And I love you Alexander. I know that I should’ve given you room. I just want to show the world how much I love you, but most importantly I want to show you how much love you deserve.” Charlie didn’t expect a response. He just was glad to know that Alex knew how he felt. 

“Thank you. You are too good for me, but if I make you happy, then I will do all in my power to not shy away. I never want to see you sad ever again.” Alex turned around to look Charlie in the eyes. Alex leaned in a bit, and Charlie took his lips. Charlie couldn’t explain how much he loved Alex in this moment. Alex was so glad that he was able to find someone that loved him, and that he loved. Alex thinks to himself “I guess I can get my happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you liked the story and just like my other stories I love your feedback and your suggestions. Your comments make my day, and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
